Are You A Demigod?
by PrincessConswaylaBana9817
Summary: Annabeth moved to New York from San Fransisco, going to the same school as her best-friend Thalia and her cousins. Annabeth is a Demigod, Thalia and her cousins are too. The problem? Annabeth doesn't know about Thalia and her cousins being Demigods, like they don't know about her. What happens when things happen and everbody finds out? ABSOLUTE CHAOS that's what.
1. San Francisco to New York: Edit

**This is an edit because I went back and read my work and I was like 'wow I sucked'. I just hope this is better.**

_Annabeth POV_

I look around my room in San Francisco one last time, one hand on the door knob the other on the handle of my suitcase, my carry-on bag hanging on my shoulder. I turn out the light and close the door behind me. "Okay dad, I'm ready." I say, walking out with him to the car and put my suitcase in the trunk before getting in the passenger seat.

The drive to the airport was made in silence, delaying the inevitable goodbyes, but it gave me plenty of time to check my carry-on bad to make sure I had everything; phone: check, book: check, MP3: check, tablet: check. Everything looked to be in place.

When we made it to the airport, my dad helped me take my suitcase before wrapping me in a big hug and I hug him back. "I'm going to miss you Annabeth. I'm sorry your stepmother and brothers couldn't be here to say goodbye." He says into my hair.

"It's alright dad. I know they would be here if they could. I'll miss you guys too. Love you dad. Tell them 'love you' for me?" I ask, pulling back only enough to look up at him. He just smiled and nodded before leaning in and kissing my forehead.

"Now go. Before you miss your flight." He said, taking a step back and whipping at his eyes though no tears had fallen. I give him a smile, giving him one last hug, before taking my luggage and heading into the airport, turning back to wave only once.

I'd been on the plane for a while; I was halfway there. I was halfway to my new home with a strange boy, Perry Johnson?, through an across country exchange program. Halfway to my best friend Thalia. Gods I couldn't wait. I would have to be careful though, Thalia doesn't know I'm a demigod.

After 10 minutes of fidgeting I finally unbuckled my seatbelt and went to the small bathroom and locked the door. I splashed some water on my face before I took my phone from my pocket and dialed Thalia's number.

_Thalia POV_

I was at a café with Percy, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, and Grover having brunch, Nico picking at his food and sneaking glances at Leo when he thought no one was looking, when my phone started ringing.

"Hello," I said as I answered it, swatting Leo's arm to shut up his stupid joke.

"Hey, Thalia, it's me, Annabeth. How's it going?" Annabeth said on the other end.

"Hey Annabeth! It's going great. Currently eating brunch with the gang. Hold on, I'll put you on speaker." I said, pulling the phone away from my ear and pushing the speaker button and setting it on the table top. "Okay. Say hi."

"Hey gang." She said through the speaker, laughter clear in her voice.

I laugh. "Sorry. Guess I should introduce everyone. There's Nico-"

"Yo." Nico monotonously, slipping further down into the booth.

"-Piper-"

"Can't wait to meet you Annabeth." Piper said with a smile, leaning over the table to make sure she was heard.

"-Leo-"

"How you doin'?" He said, impersonating Joey from Friends with an unnecessary eye wiggle that earned him a smack in the arm from Nico, who looked slightly peeved. Leo just chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "-Percy-"

"Sup." He said with a tilt of his head, sounding as if he was trying to make himself sound cool, and failing.

"Percy you're such a dork." I say with a chuckle. "-Jason, Piper's Boyfriend-"

"Dito on that 'sup' thing." He said, his arm draped over his girlfriend's shoulder. Annabeth laughed.

"-and last but not least, Grover." Grover was too busy eating his napkin so he only managed to get out a bleat.

I rolled my eyes again. "Well that's everyone and you obviously already know me. I think they're all coming with me when I pick you up at the airport in a few hours." I say, the phone still on speaker, glad the café wasn't too crowded or they would be a serious nuisance.

"Looking forward to it." Annabeth said, the smile clear in her voice. "Well I should probably get back to my seat now. I'll see you all when I land. Bye guys!"

"Bye!" We all say at once before the line goes dead. I pick my phone back up and take it off speaker before slipping it in my pocket and turning back to our fun brunch time.

_Annabeth POV_

I hang up the phone and leave the bathroom for my own seat, strapping myself in before reaching into my bag for my MP3 player and my book and settle down for the rest of the flight.

~~~Time Skip~~~

My bag sat at my feet as my leg bounced, the plane descending to land at the airport. I was nervous, all of Thalia's friends were going to be there. I would be just fine if it was just Thalia but there's, what, seven of them, eight counting myself. If they're all going to be there then would there even be room in the car?

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by seeing people stand to get off. I stand and grab my bag, following everyone else off the plane.

**Cliffhanger… sorta. But like I said, I'm editing and I'll replace all of them at the same time. But give me ideas!**


	2. Arrival: Edit

**Second Chapter edit.**

_Annabeth POV_

I exit the plane and follow everyone else to baggage claim. I stand there for about ten minutes before I manage to spot my bags. I grab them off the trolley and drag them behind me as I weave through traffic to what I would assume is the exit of the airport. I make it to the doors and see people standing around with signs looking for certain people. I stop and scan the crowd for anyone that looks familiar.

I'm pulled from my search when I hear my name being yelled. I turn and see Thalia standing on the chairs to see over the crowd with a smile on her face. She jumps down and makes her way through the crowd to me with three others, two boys and a girl. I stand my suitcases up and hug her when she reaches me.

"Hey Thalia. It's good to see you again." I say as I hug her.

"Good to see you too." She says as she pulls back from the hug. "This is Percy, Jason, and Piper." She says, introducing everyone. I give her a slightly confused look.

"What about everyone else?" I ask her.

"Oh well Nico and Leo had things to do according to them that they wouldn't tell us about. And Grover was called back to camp by the activities director. He volunteers there." Thalia explains as she grabs the handle of one of my two suitcases. "Well let's get going so you can unpack at Percy's place. You'll love his mom." Thalia say with a smile.

"Well of course, everyone loves my mom." Percy says causing everyone to laugh as Thalia leads us out to her car.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Traffic here in New York is worse than San Francisco. We've been moving slowly through the streets for about twenty minutes and were only halfway to Percy's. But we were making the best of the time by listening to the radio and the boys being dorks and singing along in terrible harmony, Piper between them in the back, and us girls laughing at them.

By the time we make it to Percy's apartment building my sides were hurting from laughing so hard. Percy and I got out and Piper took my seat up front with Thalia, Percy helping me with my measly three bags. I walk up to the driver's side window to say goodbye to Thalia, giving her a hug through the window.

"Hey, I'm having a sleepover at my house Friday after school. Everyone's going and you can just catch a ride from Percy. You up to coming?" Thalia asks, her arm resting on the window. I give her a smile and grab the handle to my suitcase again.

"Yeah. I'm so there. I'll see you at school?" I ask, slowly backing up to the apartment building. Thalia puts her SUV into drive.

"Yeah. Hope we have classes together." She says before rolling up her window and driving away. I smile and turn and follow Percy up to his apartment. Percy opens the door and calls to his mom who comes out to great us.

"Annabeth. It's nice to finally meet you. Just make yourself at home and don't be afraid to ask for anything." Ms. Jackson says with a smile before she gives me a hug.

"Thank you Ms. Jackson. I'll keep that in mind." I say with a smile in return.

"Sally. You can just call me Sally." She says continuing to smile, patting my cheek gently. I smile again and nod. "Percy. Why don't you show her to her room? And get out of the cookie jar." She says without turning around. I look over to see Percy trying to sneak his hand into the blue cookie jar. His cheeks turn a little pink as he replaces the lid back on the jar.

"Okay mom. Right this way Annabeth." He says before grabbing her other suitcase again and leading her down a hall, pointing out his and his mother's rooms on the way along with the bathroom before finally coming up to her room. "Well, here we are. Do you need help unpacking?" He asks as he props my suitcase against the wall by the door. I almost started to panic, what if he saw my celestial bronze dagger?, before I managed to tell myself to remain calm.

"No, but thank you. I can manage from here." I told him. He just nodded before leaving, closing the door behind him. When the door closed, I turned to get a closer look at my new room. A full sized bed sat on the opposite wall, an old wood vanity sat on the same wall as the door but a few feet away, and to my right was a door that I assumed lead to a closet. But other than the bed having plain bedding and white/grey walls, the room was plain.

I pull my suitcases over and lay them on the bed and unzipping them. "Okay. Time to get cracken' and decorate this place up." I said to myself before forging ahead.

~~~Time Skip~~~

I had been so busy with strategically placing my things in the room that I lost track of time and didn't realize how late it was until Sally knocked on the door announcing that dinner was ready. I set my things down and moved to the door and headed out for dinner.

"We didn't know what you liked or if you were allergic to anything, so I just made simple macaroni and cheese and some cheese burgers. Hope you don't mind." Sally said as she led me to the table in the kitchen.

"That's perfectly alright Sally. I love macaroni and burgers." I told her with a smile, taking my seat at the table, my plate already made. I look over to Percy to find his macaroni blue. I found that odd but decided not to ask as that could be considered rude.

As we ate, Sally asked me questions about myself and I answered them as honestly as I could, avoiding the fact that I was a demigod; nobody but my dad knew and of course monsters. It wasn't long before dinner was over and I was yawning. I was jetlagged, I had lost like three hours of sleep flying from California to New York.

Sally saw me yawn and smiled at me. "Go on and go to bed Annabeth. You must be tired from your flight and you have school with Percy in the morning." Normally I would of protested but I was too tired to do much of anything so I simply nodded and stood from the table, thanking Sally, before heading to my room for some much needed sleep.

**Chapter 2 edit. Give me some ideas people. I'm open for all sorts of ideas.**


	3. First Day: Edit

**Chapter three edit. Skipping to the morning where they're in the cafeteria eating breakfast.**

_Annabeth POV_

I walk with Percy to the cafeteria after stopping by the office for my schedule and locker number. I study my schedule to try and memorize it. Fairly simple schedule, just need to know where my classrooms are. When we make it to the cafeteria I see everyone else seated at the long cafeteria table. The first person to see us is Piper and she eagerly waved us over, causing everyone else to look up.

We take our seats, me in between Thalia and Piper and Percy next to Leo. "Hey Annabeth. How you liking the school so far?" Piper asked, turning towards me.

"It's a nice school, not too confusing. Just need to figure out my classes." I say as I look down at my schedule. Thalia reached over and took my schedule from me and examined it for a moment.

"Well you have English first hour with me and Leo here, then you go to Calculus with Leo and Nico. Then, if I remember right, you have Art with Piper and Grover. Everyone but Nico and Leo have lunch with you, then you have Chemistry with my weirdo cousin Percy-"

"Hey! I heard that!" Percy exclaims from his spot next to Leo.

"-You were supposed to! Anyway, then study hall with Jason, P.E. with me and Piper. But I'm pretty sure you have your History class alone. And your lunch hour depends on your fourth hour teacher so fourth hour is longer to fit in the other two lunch periods." Thalia said, handing my schedule back.

"That's fine. I'm sure I can find it on my own." I say, folding up my schedule and shoving it in my pocket. I then sat and listened and watched as my new friends made conversation with each other, talking when I was included but I kept looking down towards Nico who was sitting across from Leo, mostly silent, and how he kept glancing up at Leo when he thought no one was looking and smiling when Leo made a joke, but otherwise stared down at his plate of food that he mostly played with. I seemed to be the only one that noticed so I kept quiet, making a mental note to ask Nico about it during Calculus.

Just then the bell rang, shocking me out of my thoughts and telling us to get to class. I stood with everyone else and followed Thalia and Leo to English.

~~~Time Skip~~~

After English I walk with Leo to Calculus, smiling at his attempts at making me laugh, and meeting with Nico on the way there. I saw Nico frown slightly as Leo focused on me, telling me a joke. It just strengthened my need to ask him.

We entered the classroom and took our seats. Leo and Nico sat next to each other towards the back left corner but there was a seat behind Nico on the edge so I took it. Once the teacher had decided to give us time to work on our homework, I took out a piece a paper and scribbled a note on it; _'Do you like Leo or something Nico? –A'_. I fold it into a square and gently throw it onto Nico's over his shoulder. I then start to work on my work, watching him in my peripheral. I see him stiffen slightly before hunching over to write something. It's not long before the note is back on my desk.

'_What makes you think that?'_ Came his reply and I quickly write a reply after making sure the teacher wasn't watching.

'_Nico, it's quite obvious… at least to me. I saw you watching him at breakfast and you looked displeased in the hallway when he was telling me a joke. I also noticed you and him weren't there when Thalia came and picked me up, I would only assume you were together. Do you like him Nico? –A'_ I fold it again and toss it back to him when the teacher wasn't looking. I go back to working and I get about halfway through my work before the reply comes.

'_Yes…'_ I give a small smile before writing a reply down.

'_Then just ask him out. Never know if he likes you until you ask… -A'_ I toss it back and continue on my work. There's no reply and I almost finish my work when the bell rings. I gather my stuff up but Nico somehow manages to make it out the door first. Leo looks confused but chases after him. I smile softly, digging out my schedule from my pocket and start to search for the art room.

~~~Time Skip~~~

By the time its lunch, Grover's hands and face are covered in paint and me and Piper are laughing. Art was fun, the teacher was such an easy going teacher. The three of us walked into the cafeteria together, getting our food, and finding a table to sit at. We were the first ones there but it didn't take long for the others to get there, minus a Leo and Nico; I wonder how Nico's taking it.

It's not long before we're all seated and laughing and having a good time. I already feel like one of the group. Time seemed to disappear because it didn't seem like long before the bell rang. We all stand and dump our trays and grab our bags. The next thing I know it's just me and Percy walking to chemistry. The walk is silent but it wasn't uncomfortable. I manage to snag a seat next to Percy before all the seats were taken.

The teacher explains the experiment before we're dismissed to the lab. I happened to be assigned to Percy so we sit next to each other at the black-topped table with the supplies in front of us.

"So, how you liking New York so far?" Percy asks halfway through the experiment.

"I like it. It's definitely different from San Francisco, but it's nice. Though I did want to ask you, why was your macaroni blue yesterday?" I asked as I paid attention to the beaker in my hand as I mixed the liquids. **(A/N: I don't have chemistry yet so I'm making this up so if anyone wants to give me some pointers for future reference it would be greatly appreciated)** The question made him laugh before he replied.

"It's a running joke between me and my mom. My ex step-dad once said that my mom couldn't make blue food so ever since she went out of her way to make and get blue food and it just stuck." He explained as he watched me, having nothing to do at the moment. I smile but decide to keep quiet, not sure what to say. We end up making small talk while we finish the experiment and write down our findings. We managed finish cleaning up before the finale bell rang, it having rang three times during class to indicate the change of lunch shifts.

Me and Percy go our separate ways, me to study hall and him to his next class. By the time I get to the class, Jason's already there and he waves me over to the empty seat next to him with a smile. I take my seat and set my bag on the floor right before the bell rings. It being study hall, the teacher gives no lecture, the students just get out various things to occupy their time but the room is silent. I get out my Calculus and start to work on that first. I manage to finish it with twenty minutes left to the class so I take out the small English assignment we were assigned and also managed to finish that too, so I decide to sit and wait for the bell to ring for the few minutes left remaining in class.

The bell rings and Jason and I part ways. I find my way to the girls' locker room, finding Thalia and Piper already there. I quickly change with them and follow them out to the gym to wait for the rest of the class. **(A/N: the outfits linked in my profile are their gym clothes I've decided)** Turns out that the class is playing softball so the gym teacher leads us out to the football field, which appeared to be closer than the baseball diamond. The teacher set up the bases and divided us up into teams and we got to playing.

~~~Time Skip~~~

The history teacher just gave the class a lecture so we had no homework for that class, and since I finished my other classwork in study hall I didn't have any homework which worked for me.

Currently I was walking with the group out to the parking lot. I finally got to see Nico for the first time since second hour, he seemed to have a little more color to his face as he looked at the ground and walked next to Leo; and once again I was the only one to notice.

The group talks for a while, Thalia reminding us of the sleepover at her house, before people start to part ways. I go with Percy to his car and make our way back to the house.

**Okay, IMPORTANT!**

**I am going to include Hazel and Frank later but I need ideas/excuses as to why they were gone. Were they together? What? Give me ideas please!**

**Yes I ship Leo and Nico but the main pair here is PercAbeth. Yes Leo and Nico are going to get together but I want my readers' opinions on if I should add small Nico POV's of him asking Leo out or other stuff. I will go with the majority but for those who don't want it I will write it so you can simply skip over it. BUT LET ME KNOW PLEASE!**

**Okay, that is all for the moment but I do accept idea suggestions so just throw them at me and if I think it will fit into the story I will put it in.**


	4. Annabeth or Thalia?

**Hey it's me again and I wanted to say, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. I've had school and I had my birthday, so everything is crazy. I also had the WB monster. And it was scary. So for now on I'm gonna need some ideas so I don't have the big WB monster. So again I'm sorry and here's a new chappie. Enjoy!**

**Nico POV**

I'm in the locker room with Percy as he tries to quickly dry us off with his water powers.

"Would you hurry up please, were gonna be late for lunch!" I say franticly.

"I'm trying but you yelling at me is not helping," Percy yells back, quietly.

"Hey, are you thinking about asking Annabeth out?" I say, catching him off guard.

"What? No, yes, I don't know. She is hot but I want to start out as friends first and try to get to know her that way," he says and he finishes drying me. Him being the son of Poseidon and all, he's already dry.

"Dude, that's why you ask her out, so you can get to know her,"

"Well I want to do the whole friends first thing and see how that goes."

"You know what, do it your way, I don't care, but I'm gonna ask Thalia out," I say walking out the door with Percy following me.

"Um, dude, I think that's kinda gross, she is our closest cousin."

"Dude, I know, but I can't help my self, Thalia is just…just, just sooo hot."

"Okay, whatever you say, but dude, if you tell anyone this, I will drown you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. We have to hurry if we want to get to lunch on time. Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca, and Grover are probably waiting for us."

"Okay, let's go then," He says, running for the door to meet everybody there.

"Okay. Dude, slow down, wait for me!" I say, running after him.

**This is the end of this chappie. Yes, I know its short, but I have a BIG WB monster on my back. And I don't know if I should go on with this story. I need reviews. So give me reviews. I still need to figure out (if I'm gonna finish the story) if I should put Bianca and Grover as a couple. So give me your thoughts in reviews.**

**p.s. if you are a person who likes Rachel, well too bad cuz I hate her and she is not in my story, so get over it, okay? Okay. As long as were on the same page here.**


	5. New Car & Sleepover?

**OKAY! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE THAT LONG TO UPDATE! Really, I didn't. it's just I had the WB monster, and BAD! And my other story was getting really good reviews, so bear with me here… please?**

**Okay on with the story!**

**Percy POV**

When we got to the lunch room, everyone was already sitting down and chatting away. I walked towards the lunch line, picked up a tray, and proceeded to get my food; with Niko close behind me.

When we had our food, we walked to the table and sat down. They were talking about their plans for Friday.

"Hey, Thalia, isn't it your turn to hold the weekly sleepover?" Niko asked right out of the blue.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about it. Annabeth, you have to come. It's going to be awesome!" Thalia said looking extremely happy about it.

"I'll be there. When and where?"

"Friday, and just come with Percy, he'll be going too." Thalia replied looking, if possible, even happier.

"Are we all coming?" Annabeth asked looking confused.

"Of course! We have on every week." Thalia replied matter-of-factly.

"What are we going to do this week?" Bianca asked.

"We absolutely _have_ to play 'Truth or Dare'." Grover supplied.

"Yeah! We can also play 'Spin the Bottle' before." I said.

"Yes, we'll do both. Do you have any ideas, Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, umm, we could play twister, have a dance party, and then at the end of the night, watch a scary movie. I could supply the scary movie." Annabeth suggested.

"I'll bring the music." I said.

"I have twister, I'll bring that." Bianca put in.

"I've got the bottle!" Nico said and we all started to laugh.

"Oh, Annabeth, bring a swim suit. We'll be swimming to." Thalia told Annabeth.

"Will do. If you want I could bring more than one movie. I'm a scary movie fanatic. I laugh in the face of gore!" Annabeth replied.

"Yeah, but don't bring to many, _some_ _of us_ don't like scary movies all that much." Thalia said looking at Grover.

"Hey! I can't help it. I could be laughing at it, but I'll get nightmares anyways." Grover said defending himself. **(A/N: I am SOO like this. I hate it.)**

Just then, the bell rang for us to go to class. We got up, dumped our trays, and headed to class.

**(A/N: I'm going to skip to the end of the school day. And just so you know, today is Wednesday for them. Kay, on with the story.)**

Thalia decided to give us all a ride home so we didn't have to take the bus. When we got to my house there was a gray Kia Soul in the parking lot, in front of our complex, next to my ocean blue Toyota Rukus. I was about to point it out when Annabeth said,

"Oh my god! Dad sent it! He sent me my car. I don't know how, but he did. I'm so glad!" she said almost screaming.

"That's your car? It's awesome!" Niko said.

"Yeah it's my car! And thanks, I love my car." Annabeth replied. "I think I might drive it to school tomorrow."

"That's awesome. Well, I gotta drop everyone else off, so I'll text you later, okay Annabeth." Thalia said while Annabeth and I got out of her black Toyota Highlander.

"Yeah, I'll text you later. Bye guys!" Annabeth said while waving at the disappearing car.

"Percy, is that your car?" Annabeth asked pointing at my car.

"Yeah, you like?"

"I like!"

"Ha-ha! Okay, let's get inside. I think I smell dinner!" I said rubbing my hands together. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

**(A/N: I'm gonna skip to Friday at lunch. Sorry about all the skipping, but I don't know what to put in the 'in-betweens')**

"Dude, I can't wait until tonight! It's going to be Awesome!" nico said almost yelling.

"Nico, you can't tear up my house this time, my mom chewed me out last time."

"Gosh darnit! But it was so fun last time!" Nico exclaimed.

"I don't care, don't do it again."

"We're still going to have fun though, right?" Nico asked looking worried.

"Umm, man, that is a no brain question." I told him.

"Are you telling me I have no brain?" Nico said.

"Well of curse I am." I retorted back at him. I shot up out of my chair when he stood up. I started to run towards the pool room with nico behind, avoiding the shadows.

**Annabeth POV**

"Do they do that a lot?" I asked watching them run towards the pool.

"All the time." They all replied at the same time. I just looked at them weird. They laughed. The bell rang and I headed to class, dumping my try along the way.

Walking down the hall towards my locker, I accidentally bumped into some jock.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said bending down to pick up my dropped books.

"Just watch where you're going next time." He said walking away. I glared at his back. I stood up and proceeded to class.

**(A/N: skipping to after school.)**

Walking out of the school build, with my purse on my elbow, **(A/N: she finished her homework at school because she's so smart. Like, DUH!) **I dug my keys out of my pocket. I unlocked the door and got in. when I was starting my car, I looked in my rear view mirror and saw Percy getting in his car. I backed out, wanting to get home before he did.

Driving out of the parking lot, I took to the road. After about thirty minutes stuck in traffic, I finally got there; before Percy did. Getting out of my car, my phone started to ring. Taking out my phone, I looked at the caller ID and saw it was my dad, so I answered it.

"Hey, dad. What are you calling for, not that I'm protesting." I said into the phone.

"Hey sweetheart. Just calling to make sure you got your car in one piece." Dad said from the other end.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Have you checked the trunk yet? I put the rest of your stuff in trunk."

"Oh thanks dad. I got to go so I can put my stuff away. Bye."

"Good bye, sweetheart." I hung up the phone and opened the back. I started taking out stuff and putting it on the ground. I was reaching for the last thing when I heard,

"Need any help?" I jumped hitting my head on the back-end door. I looked and saw Percy standing by my stuff.

"Ow! Don't scare me like that." I said smacking him on the arm.

"Sorry. Well, do you need any help?" he asked rubbing his arm where I hit him.

"Yeah, thanks." I said getting the last thing out of the back and closed it. Percy picked up a few things and I picked up the rest, there wasn't much to begin with, and headed in side after locking my car.

When we were inside, we head to my room and put the stuff down. I then shoo-ed him out of the room so I could pack for the sleepover.

**(A/N: skipping! They are pulling up to Thalia's house.)**

I was pulling into the long driveway behind Percy. Thalia's house was pretty big. She lived just out side of town, away from all the noise of the city. Four cars were already in the drive way; Thalia's black Toyota Highlander, Grover's green Mazda3 Hatchback, Bianca's silver Ford Fusion, and Nico's black Ford Raptor.

Parking my car behind Percy's, I got out and followed him to the door. After knocking we waited for the door to open, it didn't take long because there was Bianca smiling face looking at us, with a red Solo cup in hand filled with, what I could only guess was soda. It was going to be a long and fun night. Just the way I like it.

**There done. Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	6. HELP MEE!

**ATTENTION! I'm editing this story to make it better and I'm replacing the chapters as I go and once I catch up I will remove this note and continue on but I need ideas! I'm kinda stuck at the moment so some help would be much appreciated!**


End file.
